


Bruised up.

by MissJCM



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, small chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had a rough night, the good type of rough. Then Lip sees his bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing the bruises.

Ian had spent the entire night with Mickey on an abandoned building. He was tired. That night was a night of sex. Simple as that. Just sex. Rough sex. Several rounds of it. Him and Mickey got high and drunk and stayed up all night. It was a a friday night, so they could. Ian got home around 10 am and went straight upstairs, stripped down to his boxers and fell to the bed.  
It must have been 5 or 6 pm when he woke up, the sun was setting and he could hear his family downstairs, plates andd silverware clicking, "dinner time" he got up and went to the bathroom, "shower time" he thought. He was still sticky, from something he couldn't exactly walk around with, he had to get clean and get that smell of off him. He enjoyed having that smell for a while, it was a way to remenber that he was just fucking Mickey Milkovich a couple hours ago. He smiled as he got in the shower and turned on the water, the cold water deleted that idea right of his brain "who the hell spent all the hot water?" he yelled, whispering fuck right after, he had younger sibblings in the house, he knew he couldn't go around swearing, not that it would be something new for them. He heard someone run up the stairs and was startled when someone pull the shower curtain open "sorry, that was me" said his older brother with a smile " Mandy came by and we... humm, had a little time for ourselves" he said, with a look on his face that showed he was mentally recalling those moments. "eww, gross. I don't want to know about you and Mandy. ewww." said Ian a little bit grossed out by his brothers revelation. "sorry." Lip smiled again.  
In a moment that smile vanished from his face as Lip took one good look up and down his brothers body. Ian noticed and grabbed a towel "the fuck? I'm naked! what did you expect? I'm in the shower" said Ian trying to figure out why his brither looked so shocked. "That's not it, Ian. I've seen you naked before, but you're all bruised and shit. Bites and fingers marks. The fuck?". Lip was seriously shocked and horryfied. Ian had those marks because of Mickey. But Lip didn't know that, he thought Ian was no longer seeing Mickey now that the Milkovich was married, and he shouldn't know, he couldn't find out. "no reason. just a fight, a rough fight" Ian said trying to hide his messed up relantionship fom his sibbling "I'll be down in a second, got to take a cold shower. be down soon". Lip left but he kept thinking about it.


	2. Confroting a Milkovich.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip finds out it was Mickey, but he doesn't get that it was sex.

It was a regular dinner at the Gallagher house. Everyone running around, trying to be the quickest to get their food before everything was gone. All exactly the same, except maybe the older boy. Lip was quite, like when he's trying to come up with another scheme. After dinner Lip called Ian to his bedroom, offered him a cigarette and asked "who did you fight? did you win?". Ian was taken by surprised and immediatly said yes with a smile before realising what he was doing and then continued "well, not thechnically. If it was a race the other guy won, but if it was a fight I'd say I got the most punches in" he said it trying to descrive his sex life as a fight, Mickey always came first, mostly because Ian tried to contain himself so he wouldn't ruin Mickeys chance to do so, but when it came to the bites and ass slaping Ian was the one that did it the most, Mickey had to be taimed, otherwise Ian would be covered by teeth marks and hickeys, so he had to make Mickey weack in his knees first.  
Lip didn't exactly got what Ian meant, when it came to his brothers sex life the boy with an high IQ could be very dumb. Maybe he dind' want to get it, but seriously, anyone with a brain would. Even Fiona got it just by seeing one of Ians hickeys on his neck the other day, she dind't ask who did it but she told him not to tell the truth to his younger brother and sister if they saw it and asked him about it. Lip just stood there, looking at Ian with a confused look on his face, Ian realised it and knew he had to come clean, he believed saying "Mickey" would make his brother understand, but no, Lip was dumb as fuck when it come to his sex life, god, he was really clueless. He ran out the house saying " I'm gonna fuck that boy up for hurting you again". Ian was frozen by the idea of Lip going to the Milkovich house and saying he was there because of him. Terry Milkovich would not be happy. he run after his brother but didn't manage to catch up with him until he got to the Milkovich house. Lip knocked on the other and Mickey answered "the fuck you want Gallagher?" said Mickey with a cigarette on his lips as Lip burst through the door into his living room " The fuck?" said Mickey ina shock as he followed him "lucky you I'm alone or you'd be on the floor" said Mickey trying to sound threatning and badass. By now Ian had got to the front door and Mickey got out a couple more confused Fucks as the two Gallaghers stood in his living room and Lip punched him straight in the nose. "fuck" - said Mickey holding on to his bleeding nose "I just got it healed. Fuck. the hell Galagher?" he asked looking from Ian to Lip.  
Ian grabbed Lip before he had a chance to kick Mickey right in his balls and trew him on the chair near the window. Lip was shocked by his bothers actions. and even more when Ian went to help Mickey, taking him to the kitchen and passing him a bag of frozen peas from the refrigerator. Lip didn't know if he was more shocked that the Milkovichs had frozen peas or that Ian knew exactly where they where, as he dind't even look to the fridge, he just open the door and grabbed them. so quickly.  
"Lip, don't get up" Ian said pointing at his brother, he then sitted Mickey in a chair, apologizing and asking him not to do anything. He walked back to his brother that was still in shock from witnissing that scene.


	3. The truth he din't want to know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a: "gross, my brothers sex life." by Lip

His brother had stopped him from beating the shit out of that Milkovich, he din't know why. Maybe Ian still liked him, but it had been at least two months since the wedding and Ian swore to him it was over between them. "are you gonna tell me why you didn't let me punch that motherfucker?" he asked trying to remain calm but not very sucssefully. "It wasn't that type of fight Lip! God, you can be so clueless sometimes. Fuck"

"what do you mean Ian. seryously?". He still didn't get it. 

"Fuck this shit" said Mickey as he got up from his chair, stripped down to his boxers and walked into the living room. Ian felt himself getting hard from noticing all the bruises he had made. He loved that boy and those made him know that he was his, and nobody elses. Lip looked shocked. Mickey in his underwear in front of him, he had so many bruises he couldn't count, not that he was trying. "the fuck? you did that Ian? wow. Fuck. that must have been a hell of a fight. and no punches on the face?! how?"

"the fuck Gallagher? are you really that stupid? I thought you were supposed to be a freakin' genius. do you really not get it?" Mickey was amazed by Lips stupidity. 

"let it go Mickey. he's not gonna get it." Ian walked away from his brother pulling Mickey into the kitchen, living Lip to think for a while and then whispering "you look very hot like this. I think I might do it again". Now in the kitchen they moved to the corner taht they knew wasn't visible from the living from that time him and Mickey were naked in that house and Mickey went into the kitchen and Gallagher whimpered when he went out of sight. They kissed eavily, and Ian started running his mouth thorugh Mickey's body, bitting and suckking at every mark he made the night before. Mickey moaned and Ian let out a couple moans himself against Mickey's skin. They were both hard and they rubbed their hips against each other, with tight grips on each others asses to pull themselves closer, as close as humanly possible. 

They had forgotten Lip was still there when they heard him shout "SEX. Holy fuck, you two are still doing it" they whimpered away from each other, and laughed. they appeared from the kitchen arch and Lip continued "why didn't you tell me Ian?" Ian smiled and responded "well, it's a secret, you know. Our secret" he looked at Mickey and smiled. 

LIp was a bit grossed ou and they could notice it on his face and his voice when he added "oh my god. really? that many bruises?! why? better yet, don't tell me. just... fuck. I'm gonna leave now. Ian?" " yeah?" "just, be carefull, don't get hurt again." he smiled, gave a threatning look at Mickey and left.

Ian and mIckey stood there a while. they knew what Lip meant by that and they both knew they were gonna have to talk about it, but then Mickey said "I've got the house for myself tonight. was gonna call you in a bit. guess I don't have to now." They smiled at each other. Ian grabbed Mickey by the hand and pushed him back to his room where he proceeded to suck on his bruises, bite him and blowinh him. But the night didn't end there.


End file.
